The Difference a Summer Can Make
by celticwitch77
Summary: Non cannon. After the Triwizard Tournament, changes were evident. Harry learned what it meant to be a apart of a family and learned what it means to be the Master of Death even interfering and saving the muggle world and nine realms. One shot.


He had been home for a month and already he was beginning to get worried. He had not received not one single letter from his friends. He even called Dobby who swore on his life that he has not or would not keep take his letters anymore. He continued to think on this as he continued to weed his aunt's garden.

During, his mindless chores, his mind started to replay his last four years. What he quickly realized was nothing good? He had to keep the shame and anger at bay. He had always prided himself on being smarter than his cousin. He took great lengths to ensure that he was though no one would know but him. However, he never did that while at Hogwarts. He could not understand why he did not.

He thought about his last teacher. Yes, he was a Death Eater. Yes, he had entered him into the tournament to be used by Voldemort. However, he showed things that no one ever dared to teach them. He could not help to wonder if there was another that while at Hogwarts that he did not study like usual.

He was so wrapped up in his chores and lost to his memories that he never noticed a man with a suit enter his aunt home. He never noticed the heated discussion. He never saw the man stumble going down the driveway as he was obliviated.

By the time, he was back in his prison of a room. He looked at his owl. "I am thoroughly ashamed of myself, Hedwig. I have always prided myself on my study and learning abilities; yet, I have never done it with my Hogwarts studies. I have not even kept up with my muggle studies. It is going to be a longer summer with much to do. I need to get to Gringotts. I need to ensure that there are no compulsions on me. It does not make sense now that I have looked back. A lot of things, do not make sense especially that everything suddenly seems clear and obvious. I am not sure that there is anyone that I can trust including Sirius."

He watched as his owl hooted in agreement. "I am sure I can count on the twins; however, I do not want them to choose between me and their family." He sighed as he closed his eyes. He sat up straight in his bed. "Neville."

He jumped from the bed and pulled out paper and pen. Hedwig started to hoot and jump around the cage. "I know girl. I wish I could let you out, but I do not have the key. I cannot perform magic. I have no idea where the belief is coming from, but I know deep down that Neville will always have my back. I cannot explain it. It is like something kept repeating the name Longbottom."

His uncle pounded on his door yelling at him to keep that bloody bird quiet. "Yes, uncle. However, she just wants some exercise. It is nighttime, so no one will see her. Please, uncle. I swear to only let her out during the night."

Harry quickly moved to his bed as he heard the door unlock. He was not sure what his uncle would do. He was always unpredictable. "I will keep the cage unlocked; however, if I see that bloody bird or any others flying about during the day. It will remain locked till you leave."

"Thank you, uncle. I completely understand. I promise she will not be seen in the neighborhood during the day." Harry was shocked. He could not understand why his uncle was agreeing to this.

"For payment, you will do your cousin summer assignments. They all need to be in the C range. I will inform your aunt that the assignments will take precedents over your chores. I do not expect you to get lazy with the reduced chores."

Harry had to contain his happiness. "I will not uncle. Thank you." His uncle did not say anything more. He just turned and walked out of the room relocking the door. Harry quickly walked to the cage and opened the door. "What do you make of that, Hedwig?" He did not know that his uncle heard the comment about not keeping up with his muggle studies, and he was ashamed about that. His uncle took that to mean that there had to be something normal about the boy.

He quickly moved back to the desk to finish his letter. He quickly placed it in an envelope. "Now, remember girl, do not return till nightfall. Now go enjoy some freedom." He opened the window that finally had the bars partially removed: only one bar was removed to ensure that there was enough room for the owl to pass through the center. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep for the first night since the third task.

He awoke and was surprised that it was 5:30 in the morning. He stretched and put on his glasses. He noticed a parchment on his desk. He picked it up and noticed the handwriting.

 _To our most esteemed partner,_

 _Sorry, it took so long to write. Surprisingly, it took us a while to figure out how to get a letter to you. We were instantly ashamed on how long it took especially, since the answer was quick and obvious. We knew that we could not use Harold or Pig. We knew that Hedwig would be locked up and easily recognized. We could not ask Hermione about muggle mail. We came across the answer last night as Sirius was trying to explain to Hermione about house-elves and their need for them to be bonded. If free elves die without being bonded; then why has Dobby not died. It was then that we realized that Dobby is utterly loyal and crazy about you. So, we had him deliver your letter silently and made him promise not to do anything or say anything. He was actually offended._

 _We are staying at the Black's residence in London. It is the house that Sirius was raised. We cannot tell you the address or where due to Fiedlus Charm. It is the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix. It was a group of individuals that Dumbledore raised to fight Voldemort during the first war. They have meetings constantly. We only know that they are watching your aunt's house and something in the Ministry. We cannot tell you more because thanks to Hermione's bloody cat our listening devices were detected._

 _We can also tell you that everyone has been informed not to write to you this summer. We do know that Sirius tried to send a letter, but it never passed the wards and never attempted again. He got chewed out by our mother. We have got to say that all is not well here._

 _Azkaban truly did a number on Sirius and no one has thought to get him some help. It is almost like he is stuck in his young mind. It does not help that out mother is constantly talking down to him. Our father interfered once, so now she does when he his at work or out doing something for Dumbledore. Professor Lupin tried once but was pulled aside by Dumbledore. He never spoke out against either of them. We think they may have something on the Professor. We also know that they will be bringing you here sometime in August, so not much longer to wait._

 _We are finally 17. Our trace has been removed. We also now have our apparating license. We have designed a catalog. We have a new trunk complete with a workshop and plenty of space to house completed pranks. Everything is all setup for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The only thing needed to make everything official and to complete the vault paperwork is your signature. We can already hear you complaining. We are not taking no for an answer. You have always seen through us and believed in our talents when our own family will not take us seriously. Shoot, you can even tell us apart which our own parents cannot do. You will be our partner in this venture and no arguments. If you cannot get to Gringotts before you are brought; then we will._

 _We also must tell you that they plan on keeping you separated from Sirius when you arrive. We heard that you will not allowed to be alone with him or Lupin. We hate to say it, but we do not trust anyone anymore except Bill and Charlie. Something is just not right. We took the liberty of lifting your vault key off mother. We recommend an audit and new manager for your vaults. Yes, we learned that you have more than one. Your father was of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House even if he did not have time to claim the Lordship. You even rank higher than the Malfoys. We must go, Dobby is going to attract attention. This is the last serious letter you shall receive us. Hopefully, it will not be the last letter you receive._

 _Your partners,_

 _Gred_

He quickly put the key and letter under the floor board. He waited for his aunt to come unlock the door to start on breakfast. He had much to consider. He realized that he did not ask the twins to choose but they chose him anyway. He could not help but feel the happiness that filled him. He just had to wait to see what Neville had to say.

While, he was cooking Monday's breakfast. He asked his aunt if there was anyway that he could have time to go to London. He informed them that Dumbledore had people watching the house. He really need to get to the bank in his world. He promised that if they could do that; then he would ensure that their mortgage was paid in full which would give them more money to spend on his cousin. She did not promise anything but only stated that she would talk to his uncle.

He spent the morning reviewing his cousin's history and science books. He informed his aunt that he would need to review the information before doing the assignments, since it is not something he has learned. He also asked if it would be possible to go to the library a few blocks from the house. "Your uncle informed me last night that the mornings will be used for you to do what you need to complete your cousin's assignments before you leave. From lunch till it is time for dinner, you will have chores to complete. After you clean up after dinner, you can use that time for your own assignments. Do not abuse, his generosity."

Harry was so filled with happiness. He acted without thinking and hugged his aunt. Harry quickly took several steps backwards. "I am truly sorry, aunt. I was not thinking." He quickly turned back to the lunch that he was cooking. He decided he would make his uncle favorite meal tonight.

He did not see the shock on his aunt's face or the smile that appeared. He did not pay attention as his aunt watched him carefully doing his chores after he returned from the library with several books. He did not watch as his aunt frowned from time to time.

It was two days later, that his aunt spoke to him while he was setting the table for breakfast. "Your uncle has agreed to the incursion to London. We have some shopping that we must do for Dudley. However, it will be up to you to avoid those watching you. We will not help. We leave on Saturday and return Sunday there is a show I would like to see Saturday evening."

It was that night that he wrote another letter to Gred and had Dobby deliver it. He sent Hedwig with a note to Neville. It was turning out to be the best summer he had ever had. He was not going to question why his aunt and uncle were suddenly being so agreeable. He fell asleep reviewing his second-year potion book.

The next two days went quickly. It was soon Saturday morning. After he cleaned up after breakfast. He grabbed his backpack which contained his vault key, the map, the cloak and a notebook with his checklist. He had already informed both the twins and Neville what he wanted to accomplish. He was even going to spending the night with Neville. They were supposed to be meeting him at the bank.

He followed his relatives into the hotel. He dipped into the crowd waiting to be checked in and slipped his cloak over himself. He closely followed another guest out of the hotel. He waited patiently for someone to enter the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly dipped into the back and entered Diagon Alley.

He had just entered the bank and took the cloak off when he was accosted by the twins. He walked up to a teller. "Good day, I was wondering if I could speak with someone about changing my account manager."

"Account name and key." The goblin asked without looking up at him.

Harry slid the key onto the counter towards the goblin. "Potter." This time the goblin looked up at noticed that it was truly the Potter boy. He quickly got off his stool."

"Follow me." The three followed the goblin. They waited in a room. It was about 30 minutes later when another goblin entered the room and introduced himself as the head of the bank. He quickly went into his explanation and the twins' concerns.

Four hours later, they walked out of the office. The three of them were mad, yet happy. They saw Neville pacing in the lobby. He did not recognize them because the goblins gave them a ring that would disguise them; however, they were warned that Moody might be able to see through it.

They quickly walked up to Neville. He squeaked. They quickly whispered their names and slid him a ring. The four of them walked through alley. They went through several shops. He got a new trunk with 12 compartments, especially one that will allow him to do magic undetected. He got a new bag that was impervious, feather light, and an endless expansion charm and a charm to keep things from braking. They were both tied to his blood and signature, so that only him could remove anything from them or open it.

He went to Twliff and Taft for new robes including dueling robes. He got over 100 books plus their catalog for owl orders. He got more potions ingredients and better cauldrons with protection built to keep someone from tossing or dropping things into his cauldrons. He got a wrist holder and polishing charms for his wand. He spoke with Ollivander about ways to alter the wand to avoid the issue of brother wands. He informed the wandmaker that his blood had both phoenix tears and basilisk venom running through them. He left his wand and a vial of blood with the wandmaker who promised he could pick up the next morning. He even had Neville get his own wand. He bought holsters and care kits for his three friends.

They had lunch in a café at the end of the alley. They went to Quidditch supplies. Harry bought two of the newest firebolts as spares especially when he found out that professional seekers kept at least two to three brooms. He bought care kits for him and the twins plus a catalog for owl orders. He stocked up on ink and parchment.

They finally dipped into Knockturn Alley. They visited a bookstore to add more books especially several rare and old books including some about Parseltongue. They got a catalogue and placed on the list for other rare finds. They finally went to another apothecary that the twins told them about that they use. He took a catalogue and grabbed other ingredients and ready-made potions for several things. A healer's belt that will allow him to carry a few pouches. He had marked to be invisible while he was wearing it, and the four pouches to feather light, expanded, and prevent breakage.

Once, they reached Diagon Alley. Neville and Harry left to go to the Leaky Cauldron, so they could go to Longbottom Manor. The twins returned to Headquarters. It was that night when Harry informed Neville of all that he learned. Both Neville and Madame Longbottom were angry. He apologized for not knowing that they were godbrothers. He shared his memory from the third task.

Madame Longbottom insisted on escorting him back to Diagon Alley, because she did not like the fact that he was without his wand. He placed his ring back on to be disguised. They picked up his wand and stopped back at Flourish and Botts to get additional books that would be helpful for the future.

She saw him to the door of Leaky Cauldron. He was hidden by the two Longbottoms to ensure that no one saw him slip on his cloak. He quickly made it back to the hotel where he noticed his aunt and uncle were having breakfast. He slipped into the elevator and stepped off on a random floor and got back on the elevator.

He walked up to his aunt and uncle. "I hope you enjoyed the show. I was wondering if it would be possible to speak with you this evening uncle. I need some advice. I understand if you are too busy."

He watched as his aunt and uncle shared several looks. "I can give you sometime after dinner and this better not be some scheme. You will be punished severely."

"I am truly thankful. I think that you might find it very enlightening. I know I sure did. I appreciate the time you are giving me." He nodded to his uncle and walked out of the dining area.

They were soon on their way back to Little Whining. Everyone got out and Harry quickly unpacked the car. He took his stuff up to his room and enlarged his new trunk which now had the Potter coat of Arms and his name in gold lettering. He set about cleaning the house.

After dinner, he went up to his room and grabbed a folder which he kept behind his back. He asked his aunt to close the curtains on the back door. He pulled out the folder. "I must first apologize and ask for your patience. I know that you do like hearing about magic, but I must. I learned many things at Gringotts, which is the wizarding world bank. I need advice on how to proceed. However, what I disclose you cannot speak about it to anyone or indicate that you know anything. Headmaster Dumbledore is having us watched."

Uncle's lips tightened but nodded for him to continue. "I learned that your family Aunt Petunia is from a long line of squibs. Squibs are people that contain a small portion of magic. They can see all magical creatures. They can even do basic potions, arithmancy and runes up to OWL level, which is fifth year. They just do not have enough magic to use a wand which would not allow them to enter a magical school. I can also say that both you and Dudley are squibs."

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. "I did what we call an inheritance test. It shows my entire family history and everyone that has a small trace of magic. As you can see, both you and Dudley appear on this tree. I can also tell you that my mother never knew; however, Dumbledore knew and always persuaded my mother not to get this test done. If she knew; then I am sure that she would have tried to share her potions, arithmancy and runes books with you."

Harry noticed the anger that flashed in his aunt's eyes. He looked at his uncle. "You may not like magic. However, it can do many things. We have potions that can heal and repair broken bones within 24 hours. Potions to fix eyes sight. Potions to help with weight. Potions to repair organ damage. Potions that can strengthen muscles and heal starvation when combined with a healthy diet. Runes to ensure the grass is always green. Runes to ensure a beautiful garden. Runes that can protect a building from fire and explosions or water damage. This can all be done with OWL level runes and potions. However, there is also the bad things like charms that create compulsion which makes a person act a certain way or make them do things that they would not normal do or alter their memories. I hate to say it but everyone in this house as been affected by both memory altering and compulsion charms. It is why you have been acting different this summer. I am not sure what happened, but the compulsion charms broke."

Harry slid another parchment towards his uncle. "This is my full inheritance test which also include all my vaults, properties, stocks and their value. As you can see, I own 60% of Grunnings. It was my father that advised that they promote you. You can also see that I own this house. My mother wanted to ensure that you had a place to stay but was still angry about how you treated her that the mortgage you paid was actually rent going back into my family vault."

Harry slid another parchment to his uncle. "We are coming to the part that I will need advice outside of ideas for expanding my porfolio. This next parchment shows a list of all the withdrawals and by whom since my parents' death and their reason and from which vault which is my trust vault. As you can see, it shows the money that was transferred every month to your account for my care. It is for this reason that I am not giving back any money you paid as mortgage because the amount you have receive exceeds what you paid in mortgage. What I need advice on is the other withdrawals? As you can see, someone has been stealing from me or actually a few people."

Uncle tightened his lips as his face began to turn red. "It only says 50 galleons twice a month. What does that equal in pounds?"

"It is based on the price of gold, so it varies. However, this is the current exchange per the goblins: 1 galleon equal 110 pounds." Harry stated.

His uncle began to choke while Harry pointed to other figures. "That is the current exchange when I started school in 91 it was 120 pounds per galleon and through the 80's, it was 140 pounds per galleon. I am not sure what I should do without tipping my hand so to speak. I have several people against me at the moment including the wizarding government not to mention the person that killed my parents has returned. You can also see that as a result of being forced to participate in a tournament for adults I have been emancipated in both worlds."

"Why does it say next to Dumbledore, magical guardian?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"It is based on the documentation that Dumbledore falsely filed. Every magical child that does not have magical parents requires a guardian in the magical world till they reach 17. As you can see on the inheritance test, it clearly shows you, Aunt Petunia as my magical guardian till I was emancipated, which would have allowed you and the others to come to Hogwarts to visit and see my Quidditch matches, track my investments and manage my estates till I came of age. It would have allowed you to live in either Potter or Peverell castles to raise me which means that the ground and home are maintained by what we call house-elves. They essentially do what you spent years making me do. Each property has their own maintenance vault, so it would have absolutely cost nothing out of your own pocket. The downside would have been that your friends would not have been able to see it. However, they could see the Potter Plantation, Potter London house, the house in the highlands, the townhouses and manors in Paris, Brittany, Sicily, Venus, Greece or Peverell Plantation in Ireland. Think of all the money you spent on your vacations for housing and food when it was not necessary. I was not only robbed but so were the two of you. If you would have been willing to be around the magic of house-elves."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can also see that a few of my friends have been paid to keep me ignorant and from studying. I am not sure what I should do at this point. I have three sides coming at me and only three people willing to stand by me in the wizarding world. I am currently being called everything you called me growing up, crazy, liar, attention-seeker, brat, trouble-maker, etc… Everyone that reads the Daily Prophet is believing it. The Magical government wants to control me, Dumbledore seems to want to sacrifice me and hand my fortune to the Weasleys. What should I do?"

His aunt was looking at his family tree and pointed to a couple of names. "The name Jarvis seems familiar, but I am not sure from where. It seems it was a branch off your father family that are squibs and the only line of squibs unlike my side. I just cannot remember why it is familiar. The name Banner on my side seems familiar as well."

"It is likely that you have been obliviated meaning the memory was removed."

"We need time to review all this information and decide what if anything your aunt and I will do." Uncle Vernon stated while looking at all the documentation.

"I do not expect you to do anything. I was just seeking advice on what I SHOULD DO." Harry picked up the folder and started to leave the kitchen and stopped. "I knew I was forgetting something. He slid another piece of paper to his uncle and walked out of the room." It shows the deed to 4 Privet Dr. fully in Aunt Petunia's name with Dudley inline to inherit the house.

The next week passed with Harry following his routine. He made breakfast, spent the morning working Dudley assignments, chores in the afternoon and magical studies at night. With the blocks removed, it was a lot easier. It seemed that he had an edict and photographic memory and could read a lot faster. Occlumency was way easy to learn. He left the tracking charm and mail ward because Dumbledore would have noticed. He started getting a lot of books on technology and various forms of physics. He delved into magical theory, arithmancy and runes books. He vowed that he would take those OWLS during the next summer along with government law, healing, dueling and finance. He wanted to take his muggles test and prepare for his GCSEs with a focus on physic and technology which he wanted to bring up to his uncle without sounding way smarter than Dudley.

It was Sunday evening. Harry was in the kitchen preparing dinner and humming. Petunia suddenly screamed Vernon's name. Harry came running and noticed his aunt was frozen in fear, and he felt the cold. He saw his uncle on the ground by his car with a Dementor over him. He raced outside and started hearing his mother screaming. He raised his wand and yelled, "Expectro Patronum!"

Suddenly, a bright stag appeared in blinding light. He caught a Dementor with its horns and screamed in agony. It chased the other Dementor. It returned to Harry, who rubbed his hand down its neck. "Thanks Prongs." He could feel his eyes misting thinking of his father as it faded.

He quickly moved his uncle into the house. "Quickly get him hot chocolate and pour this into the cup. He tossed the potion vial to his aunt. It is nothing more than a calming drought." He quickly wrapped a blanket around his uncle and hand him a piece of chocolate.

By the time his aunt returned with the hot chocolate, his uncle was starting to relax. "What was that, boy?"

Harry flinched for a moment. "They are called Dementors. They are the guards of Azkaban prison. They are very dark creatures and under the Ministry control. They suck out all happiness around them and warmth. They make a person relive their worst memory over and over again. They can suck out your soul, which they cannot do with approval from the government."

"So, someone order it come here and kill you." Uncle quickly surmised.

"I told you the Ministry wants to keep me quiet about the return of Voldemort." He was about to say something more when an envelope came through the fireplace informing that he was being expelled from Hogwarts and someone was coming to snap his wand for performing magic in front of a muggle and being underage.

"Can they do that?" His aunt stated.

"Technically, they cannot snap my wand unless I have had a hearing and been found guilty. If I was underage; then I could be expelled from Hogwarts, but that decision would have to come from the Board of Governors for the school and not the Ministry. However, I am not underage. I am considered an adult. The only muggle was my uncle but since he is family it does not apply to him. The question I want to know is how they found out about the charm. Ollivander assured me all underage traces and tracking were removed from my wand, once I showed him my emancipation."

"You will not hand over your wand. Do you hear me, boy?" His uncle stood.

"Yes, uncle."

"If you have law books about your world; then bring them down to the kitchen, now. Petunia lock the doors and finish dinner. I will close all the curtains. They have finally crossed the line."

Harry raced to his trunk. He pulled out a very thick book and two others. He quickly ran into the kitchen putting them on the table. He explained the thick book was all active laws in the Wizarding World. The other two books were obvious. "I see nothing about the Board of Governors."

"Those are all kept within the Ministry and the school. I could try calling a house-elf to see if they can get it from the school."

"Well, do not just stand there do it." His uncle glared.

Harry smiled. "Dobby."

The elf quickly appeared. "Master Harry Potter, the greatest wizard be calling his Dobby. What can Dobby be doing for his master?"

"I have told you to just call me Harry. Do you still have access to Hogwarts and can you locate any books on the charter and Board of Governors.?"

"Dobby can be doing that." He popped out and returned 3 minutes. He handed over the books. "Dobby made copies of books, so master can keep them."

"Thank you, Dobby." Dobby was pulling on his ears. "What is it, Dobby?"

"Dobby heard that Minister's toad coming to take Master's wand. They should be hear in a couple of hours. They be gathering aurors to arrest Master."

"Can you bring Madame Longbottom, the head of the DMLE and Griphook here, please? Can you ask Griphook to bring a healer and a couple of cursebreakers, that can take down wards and put them up including the Fieldus Charm?"

"Who are these people? Griphook is the new goblin account manager for the Potters. Madame Longbottom has been a long-time friend and ally to the Potters and sits in the Wizengamot till Neville turns 21. They can perform a diagnostic and verify the Dementor attack. The Head of the DMLE is the person in charge of the magical police and arresting people."

"Very well."

The Madame Longbottom appeared. "What is it that this elf was saying about someone snapping your wand and expelling you from Hogwarts?"

"Madame Longbottom, may I introduce Vernon and Petunia Dursley, my aunt and uncle. We have recently discovered that my aunt and her son are squibs." He handed her the letter.

"Did you cast the charm?"

"Yes, ma'am. There was Dementor trying to kiss my uncle and another coming towards the house."

"Show me the charm." He cast the charm again. "Oh my goodness, its Prongs."

"Yes, ma'am. You can pet it you know."

"Really, I have never known one that could have been touched." She reached and touched the space between the antlers. It faded away. She turned to his uncle. "May I have permission to cast a diagnostic upon your persons. If you were truly being kissed; then it would have left a signature or mark you could say."

Petunia reached for his hand. "You may."

"It would be better to have goblin run it again to make it official. You were definitely exposed to a Dementor. I would suggest that you place your wand in the holster and in your trunk, so they cannot succeed in summoning it." Harry quickly did as he was told.

The goblins appeared as he came back into the living room. "Healer Tachook will perform an official diagnostic on your aunt and uncle. The cursebreakers are outside performing an official diagnostic of the wards and signatures and presence. I would hold off on the Fieldus and other wards till after the Ministry leaves. I estimate they will be here in about 5 minutes." Griphook stated. He looked at Harry and spoke again. "If you still have a copy of the inheritance test bring it down here, and I will make an official copy."

The copy was just performed, and his copy sent back to his trunk as the healer and cursebreakers provided their official diagnostics which they showed to Harry, who showed Madame Longbottom. Harry handed it to Griphook who made three copies, sending one to his vault, one to the chief goblin and one for the DMLE with the original going into Harry's trunk.

"Why did a house-elf force me to come here?" A woman with a red robe and monocle demanded.

"I am Harry Potter. I asked for your presence. As we are speaking a Ministry official and some aurors are on their way here to arrest me and snap my wand." He handed her the letter that he received not that long ago.

"I was raised in this house by aunt and uncle alongside their son. This is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. My cousin is currently spending the week some friends. Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister and already knew about magic. We recently discovered that she and my cousin are squibs, as well as, the fact that I was emancipated on October 31, 1994 when I was forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament for students that were already of age. I was assured by Ollivander that all underage traces were removed last weekend."

"If that is true; then what is the meaning of this letter, and how did they know you did magic? My name is Amelia Bones." The woman stated.

"This is Griphook the Potter account manager. He can attest to what I have said is true. However, I do have an official copy of my inheritance test which shows who was my magical guardian was and when I was emancipated. We also have Healer Tachook official diagnostic of my aunt and uncle with surprising results and confirms the need for my Patronus Charm. I have an official diagnostic done by goblin cursebreakers that shows illegal tracking charms by a Ministry official and Dumbledore among other charms which I think you would find interesting." Harry handed over several pieces of parchment.

Madame Bones was sitting at the table looking over the parchment. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice entered the house. "Harry Potter, you are demanded to produce your wand to be snapped and person for arrest for the use of magic in front of a muggle and breaking the reasonable restriction for underage magic."

Madame Longbottom moved to stand in front of the boy. "He will do no such thing, Undersecretary Umbridge."

"You will move unless you wanted to be arrested for interfering with an official investigation." The woman in pink stated.

"I will second Madame Longbottom's suggestion and require the aurors to return to the Ministry or face disciplinary action. You do not have the authority or right to snap someone's wand without a trial, and only the Board of Govenors have the right to expel a student which requires a two-third majority of the Board Govenors, Headmaster and the Head of Houses. I will say that I will be performing an investigation of my own and dismissing these ridiculous accusations against Lord Harry Potter. Now, I must ask you to leave or be forcibly remove you from this property."

The woman huffed but disapperated. Madame Bones turned to Harry. "I will ensure that this is completely wiped from your records as well as the issue from second year. I will be performing an investigation of that I can promise."

Harry shuffled his feet and glanced at this uncle, who nodded in agreement. "Do you have a few more minutes there are some other things I would like for you to review and get advice on what should be done?"

"I will make the time." Madame Bones agreed.

Harry ran up to his room and came back with a folder. "I would ask that you make your own copies, because I would like to keep them to look over further. I was also wondering if you have the ability to review memories. I have a few that I would like to share with you that you might find interesting." He spoke as he handed over the folder.

"I do have the ability to review memories. I would first ask to have an Unspeakable take them to make them official and ensure that they have not been altered."

"I can agree to that." Harry stated.

"I am Unspeakable Croaker." A man suddenly appeared in the room.

"I do not want to know how you knew you were needed. Can you take the memories from the boy?"

"It would be my pleasure. How many vials am I needing?"

"I would say about 14 vials should do it." The started the process of taking the memories. He told them how to label them. One was labeled October 31, 1981. One was labeled before Hogwarts. One was labeled receiving Hogwarts letter. One was first trip to Diagon Alley. One was first day at Hogwarts. One was labeled first year. One was labeled second year. One was labeled third year. One was labeled Champion selection. One was labeled first task. One was labeled second task. One was labeled third task. One was labeled Gringotts. One was labeled Dementor attack.

"Are you sure that these are all necessary?" Madame Bones and Unspeakable shared a look as she asked the question.

"It is not all necessary. However, some will prove very interesting. Some will understand why I need advice." Harry spokes.

"Should we review them now, or would you like us to wait till we are in the Department of Mysteries?" Unspeakable Croaker asked.

"I would think it would be best to wait till you return to the Ministry in respect for my aunt and uncle who are not comfortable around magic." Harry stated.

"You do not speak for us. I would like to see what is important about these memories. If there is away for me to see them as well." Uncle Vernon spoke shocking Harry.

"We do have a pensieve that can project the memories." Unspeakable stated.

"Execellent. Let's review them then." His uncle smiled.

The Unspeakable proceed to pull a penieve out of his cloak and place it on the table. He poured the first vial and tapped the pensieve. It lit up in blue showing the memory was not altered. They watched the night his parents died. Everyone had tears in his eyes as it ended.

They watched the years pass by including the apparation. "You apparated at the age of 8 with your magic blocked." The Unspeakable stated in awe. His aunt and uncle had a look of regret on their faces as they watched their son bully children and for their behavior as well.

Madame Bones and Unspeakable Croaker watched in shock and anger at the way he received his letter and his altered list of books for first years, entrance into the Wizarding World and his first day of Hogwarts. The anger and awe seemed to keep going as they watched each additional vial.

"You have given us more work when we are already overworked." Madame Bones stated.

"If the basilisk is preserved; then we would be happy to break it apart and sell it for you." Griphook stated.

"I see nothing wrong with it. He killed it, so it is his to claim." Madame Bones replied.

"I would like some of that venom. It would come in handy if we can locate more of his horcruxes. I would also like to run test on your blood to see if the both the venom and tears are still active." Unspeakable stated.

"Would it be secured and safe? I know that you have active Death Eaters working in the Ministry." Madame Longbottom asked.

"I will keep it in my office's secured box. I can assure that I would only have access to it. I would just need a small amount." The Unspeakable assured her. She nodded her okay.

The Unspeakable created a new vial. "I will only need about 13 drops." Harry pricked his finger and allowed the blood to drip into the vial before healing his finger. "If you do not mind; then I am going to help the cursebreakers take down your current wards and place new ones."

"I would also like the Fieldus Charm and runes placed around the house to prevent fire and water damage around the property. I will be the Secret Keeper." Harry stated. He proceeded to write the information down on several sheets of paper to hand out after the charm is placed.

"You are aware that Dumbledore will instantly know that something is wrong." Griphook stated.

"I do and right now I just do not care." Harry stated. After several minutes, Harry quickly passed out the sheets of paper as the people in the house began to panic. He handed one to Madame Longbottom to give Neville and burn. He had one left for the twins to read and burn which he would send with Dobby.

It was a few minutes that everyone left promising to be in touch with him soon. "Pet, you need to call Piers' house and tell them that I am coming to get Dudley. When I return, we are all going to sit down and have a long discussion."

"I can reheat the dinner and put it under stasis till you return. If that is okay with you." Harry asked hesitantly.

"Will it harm the food?" He asked.

"No, it would taste as if it was just made. Would you also like me to make a dessert, because I did not get a chance to get that far?" He nodded his head in agreement. "What kind of dessert would you like?"

"I would like to try that tart you are always eating at school." Vernon stated.

"I am not sure how to make it. I could ask Dobby to come and show me how."

"That is fine." Uncle Vernon stated as he walked out the door. "That charm will not affect Dudley's friends from coming to the house, will it?" He asked as he paused in the doorway.

"No, as long as they are not squibs or wizards." Harry stated. His uncle walked out of the door. Harry called Dobby and asked him to show him how to make the Treacle Tart. Everything was ready by the time his uncle returned.

Dudley came into the house whining. "I do not understand why I had to come home early. You said that I could stay two weeks."

"You will sit at the table and keep your mouth shut." Uncle Vernon stated firmly.

Uncle Vernon was already filling his plate when Dudley spoke again. "You are not supposed to be sitting at the table, Freak."

"You will no longer call your cousin that Dudley. I am not going to tell you again to keep your mouth shut. Harry will sit at the table and eat with us and that is final."

Harry filled up with happiness as he began to eat. After Vernon finished his first helping, he began to speak. "As of right now, Dudley you are grounded. You have behaved poorly in school long enough. Your mother and I are to partially be blamed. You will also start mowing the lawn every week. You will be studying alongside Harry as he tutors you in your summer homework. If Harry is a freak for having some magic; then you and your mother are a freak as well. You both have small amounts of magic. Harry is family and as of right now will be treated as such. If you continue to bully and try to beat him up with your friends; then you will get a spanking with my belt."

Dudley just glared out his cousin. "You said he was nothing but a poor worthless freak."

"It was a lie. Your cousin is the 12th richest person in the world. His parents were murdered by a terrorist. We were compelled to mistreat him and to lie about his parents. The compulsion has been broken. We have thought long and hard over the last 14 years and found we did him a great injustice. Yet, he still saved my life earlier today. Harry will alternate with Petunia with the upkeep of the gardens, cleaning the kitchen as well as the cooking. You will maintain your own room and wash your own clothes. Petunia and I will maintain our room, bathroom and clothes. You and Harry will alternate on cleaning the rest of the bathrooms and cleaning the living room. Petunia will keep the downstairs swept and dusted. This is final. You will not see or talk to your friends till all your summer assignments are completed."

Dudley dropped his fork in shock. He finally smiled on the inside. His parents were finally acting like Piers' parents and taking active interest in his studies. "Would I be able to join the wrestling and/or boxing team this year?"

Harry watched as his uncle smiled. "As long as you maintain a high C or low B average at the bare minimum; then I will give my constent."

"If you wanted; then I could take you all to Diagon Alley there are potions that can help with weight management, and you could test Dudley for compulsion charms and have them broken. We could check out Potter Castle which would ensure that Dudley has time to catch up on his studies without being tempted to talk to his friend or sneak out to see them." Harry offered.

"I would be interested in seeing Diagon Alley. I would feel better if we had Dudley checked over as well." Petunia stated.

"I- I would like to see an actual castle." Dudley stuttered.

"I guess it is decided. We shall go tomorrow."

"If you all get everything packed up tonight; then I can have Dobby take the suitcases to the castle while we visit Diagon Alley." Harry stated.

"Execellent. It is all settled." Vernon stated

Harry went to bed filling very happy. He finally understood what it was meant to be part of family, now. He quickly wrote a letter to Neville asking if him and his grandmother would like to join them in Diagon Alley. He released Hedwig. He called Dobby asking if the twins wanted to join him and his family in Diagon Alley and Potter Castle.

The next the family took a taxi to the metro and went to London. He took his family through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. He took them directly to Gringotts. He asked Griphook if a healer could look over his cousin. He also asked for a portkey to Potter Castle big enough six people.

While Vernon and Petunia were with Dudley, Harry spoke with Griphook about increasing his portfolio and increasing his shares in Stark Industries, Apple, HP, and other muggle business, as well as, The Daily Prophet, Quidditch Supplies, Florish and Botts, and other business in the alley as well as other stores in Knocturn that he had owl orders for especially the rare book store. He claimed his Lordship rings and Heir ring for the House of Black. He was provided with a debit card that worked in the muggle world and was advised that he only need to press the ring of which house he wanted to charge his purchases to on a charge slip in the Wizarding World. He was also given a pouch that was tied to his magical signature that he only had to think about the amount he need and would appear in the pouch if he wanted to pay directly. He also was given several items from the family vault that are designed to protect against mind altering charms.

He thanked Griphook and went to the Lobby to wait on his family. He was joined by the twin and Neville and Madame Longbottom. He explained that he was waiting for the healers to finish looking over his cousin. Five minutes, Harry introduced his aunt, uncle and cousin. He explained about the compulsion charms on their person and built into the old wards. He gave each male a bracelet that disappeared immediately and the two females necklaces that did the same and advised them that it would protect them only from mind altering charms and potions. He told them at they would feel warm near the potions or when repealing a charm.

He watched as his family looked around in amazement reminding him of his first visit. He watched as his aunt became sad. "I am sorry that you did not get a chance to share this with your sister."

"I am seeing it now. The goblin healer recommended a few potions to help with Dudley and Vernon." She had him the sheet.

They headed to the apothecary. He ordered the amount the healer had listed. "There is a potion that will keep animals from digging in the yard." Vernon asked in amazement. Harry added enough for the size of the lawn. His family added a few more to the order including supplies for Petunia to learn how to make some of her own; since she was interested in learning it.

They started to walk to the book store when Dudley stopped in front of a gallery. "They pictures are moving." Harry laughed. They decided to go into the store. They left with two of paintings of dragons, one of Hogwarts, one of mermaids, and one of unicorn. He informed that they would only appear still to non magicals. He charmed his uncle's bracelet, so he could see magic, once he was given the spell by the owner.

They made it to the book store. He bought the first 5 years of potion textbooks including books on plants, how to prepare the ingredients. His uncle was interested in the books on history and customs. Harry informed that he already had the books but if he wanted he could get his own. Dudley just seemed bored.

They decided to stop for ice cream. His family was amazed at all the different varieties. So, Harry got the large sample version which was a portion of all the flavors. "You know if there are flavors that you truly like; then you can call Dobby to pick up a pint or two whenever you want."

They walked past the Quidditch stores and Dudley stopped. He looked in awe. Harry decided to take him into the store. As they walked around he explained what Quidditch was about and how to play. "D-do you think I could fly on a broom?" He asked.

"I am not sure. It would depend on the amount of magic that you have being a squib. We could get a low-end broom and test it at Potter Castle." Harry offered.

"If it would not be any trouble." Dudley stated.

Harry bought a basic broom for an adult to learn to fly that had extra charms to keep them from falling while they learned. He bought an extra professional practice set Quidditch balls.

They were making their way to the pet store when someone yelled, "Harry James Potter, what are you doing away from your muggles house? Dumbledore will be very pissed off you left without permission." Molly Weasley stormed up to him.

Uncle Vernon moved to stand in front of his nephew. "Who are you madame to dictate where Lord Potter can go and not go? Headmaster Dumbledore has no say where the boy can go and not go? He is on summer break. I suggest you go about your business, because Lord Potter does not concern you."

Molly glared and placed her hand on her hips. "Harry, you know it is not safe. Dumbledore insisted that you remain at your relatives for your safety."

Vernon stepped closer to Molly who automatically stepped back. Then twins were smiling from within the Quidditch store. "I will not repeat myself. You will leave and go about your business before I have the Aurors called."

Molly glared. "Is this how you want to repay your mother's sacrifice? Do you not care about what everyone has done for you? Lily and James would be ashamed that you carelessly throw your life away like this."

This time Petunia stepped forward and punched the woman and slammed her against the wall. "Who are you to say how Lily and James would feel? I do not recall seeing you at their wedding. What have you done for Lord Potter except steal from him? Yes, I know what you have done. I will say this one time and time only. You, your daughter and youngest son will stay far away from Lord Potter. If my nephew tells me that you have not; then I will call Madame Bones and file charges against you, you worthless, gold-digging bitch."

Petunia slammed the woman again. "I know Lily and James would want their son to live and have fun and not be kept a prisoner in his own home. I should know this because she was my sister. She had a love of life. James loved to have fun and make jokes. I may not have gotten along well with Lily for the last years of her life, but I knew her well and loved her. Now go away. We were having a nice family outing and would like to enjoy the rest of our day."

Molly quickly disapperated. They continued to the pet shop. They looked at all the unusual animals. Harry laughed when an owl landed on his uncle and started to clean his hair. "I think the owl likes you."

Uncle Vernon held out his arm to get a good look at the hawk owl. "He is a handsome owl." He tried to shoo it away but kept coming back to his shoulder. He decided that he would keep it.

Dudley found a python that he like. Harry hissed at the snake. "She says her name is Jade."

Dudley pouted. "Fine. You will be responsible for it and must maintain your chores regularly."

"I will know because it will tell me how you are caring for it." Harry hissed at it again. "She said that she is willing to with you."

They were walking up to the counter to pay for everything including everything that the animals would need when a whine was heard from behind. Harry stopped and turned around. "Padfoot, what are you doing here?" He allowed the dog to lick his face. "I missed you too. So, Molly told everyone she saw me." The dog barked. Harry became serious. "I want you to be nice." Harry introduced the dog to his relatives. "Would you like to come with us to Potter Castle? It is almost time for dinner."

The dog barked and wagged its tail. "What have I told you about running away, Padfoot?" Remus stated walking into the store.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." Harry smiled. Harry offered his hand for a handshake which showed his rings.

"It is Remus, now Lord Potter. I am no longer your defense teacher." He looked at the people standing behind the dark-haired boy and contained his shock.

"It has been a long time Vernon and Petunia." He shook their hands.

"We were just about to leave to go to Potter Castle for dinner. Would you like to join us, Remus?" Petunia tried to smile.

"I would be honored." Remus stated. "Padfoot and I will meet you there."

Everyone stepped out of the pet shop. Harry shrunk the other packages. He told the owl to meet up with Hedwig who will join them at the castle. He told the python to wrap around Dudley. He explained to his relatives how the portkey worked and what they would feel. He provided phrase to Madame Longbottom. He had Dobby take him and Neville.

Harry appeared just outside the wards where Remus and Padfoot were waiting. A couple of minutes later, everyone else arrived. Harry placed his hand on the wards. He felt them transfer to him. He added everyone to the wards. Another elf popped up. "Twilly be happy that Master Potter has returned home. Twilly be the head Potter elf. Master Potter's elf already had Twilly prepare rooms for everyone."

Harry and his family stopped and were in awe. The castle was huge. The elf showed everyone to their rooms. Everyone spent the next hours exploring the castle. They all met in the family room. "It will take days to explore everything." Dudley stated as he sat down in a chair.

"Of course, it would silly boy. Who might you be?" The painting above the fireplace spoke. He was an elderly looking man with untamed black hair.

"I-I am Dudley Dursley." He stammered.

"Charlus, you are awake." Remus smiled.

"It is good to see you and Sirius again. Tell that boy to change back." Charlus spoke with a smile.

Harry stepped into the room. "Harrison? Is that really you? Have you finally found your way home?"

Charlus turned in the painting. "Dorea tell Lily and James, Harry has come home, finally."

A woman with faint blackish grey hair walked next to Charlus. Two people entered the picture on the right. "Petunia! Vernon! How?" Lily exclaimed.

Harry stepped forward. "Hello, it is a long story."

"He kept your eyes Lily." James gave a sad smile.

Harry sat on the couch where he was joined by the twins and Sirius. He began to tell everything he knew up to present day. It was a long story, so they ate informally in the room. By the time he was done, Lily and Petunia were in tears. Charlus, Dorea and James were angry. They all laid into both Sirius and Remus for failing to do their duty.

Soon, everyone went to bed except Harry. He could not bring himself to leave the room. He cried himself to sleep on the couch for all that he missed. He slept through the night without any nightmares while his parents and grandparents watched over him. They talked amongst themselves.

For the rest of the summer, everyone either studied, flew or did something. Sirius got word that he was free and was posted in all the papers. He walked down Diagon Alley with Vernon and Remus several times. It was the best summer he every had. Harry trained and studied hard. He did not want to return to Hogwarts but knew that he must.

13 years later

Tony Stark returned from Afghanistan and hide in his home. He thought a lot about what he went through. He refined his arc reactor and suit he built. He decided to go through several boxes that were packed away in a room. They belonged to his father and former butler, Edwin Jarvis. The butler had died 11 years ago.

He stumbled across a letter that was address to him.

 _August 16, 1997_

 _Tony,_

 _As I lay here dying, my memories are fading. I want to let you know how proud I am of you. I know that your father truly did not see or know you. I am proud of the person you have become. You can lay off the drink and girls a little, though. It is time for you to think about settling down and starting a family. I am sure that you will take Stark Industries into the new century._

 _I have a favor that I need to ask of you. I have a great nephew in England, Harry James Potter. He would be 17 and an adult now. I would like you to check on him from time to time. I believe that his relatives on his mother side abused him. However, towards they end he claimed that they saw the error of their ways. I do not trust them to remain that way. He has had a battle-weary life. It is not my story to explain._

 _He could use guidance especially in finance and how to use the press. He is a celebrity where he is from and when you look him up as I am sure you will; then you will see he ranks up there with you in wealth if not surpassing you if he inherited his godfather's wealth._

 _If you could just keep an eye on him or even meet him. I am sure that you will find that you have a lot in common with him. I have never met him, but I can tell from the two letters I received from him._

 _Again, I just want to say how much I am proud of the man you are becoming. I could not have asked for a better a son. You may have not been my blood, but I always considered you to be my son. I hope you truly take care of yourself. I do not expect to see you again for a very long time._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Edwin Jarvis._

Tony read that letter several times. He searched through the boxes. He soon stumbled across to letter addressed from England. He opened the first letter.

 _November 3, 1995_

 _Uncle Jarvis,_

 _My name is Harrison James Potter. I prefer to go by Harry. I am writing to you because I just learned this past summer that I still had family alive from my father's side. I was finally able to find an address for you. I am not sure what you have been told about the Potters._

 _It is my understanding that your father was my grandfather's brother. I was told that he went to school to become a butler. It was his wish as well as the family's wish because there are those that would not have been kind to him, and they wanted him to do something he wanted._

 _It was then said that he was hired by a family with the name Stark. The last that was heard from him was that he was happy and moving to the United States. I truly hope that he was happy and lived a fulfilling life._

 _I hope that you have had a fulfilling life and loved what you do. I was told that you tried to come see me. I must admit that I was shocked. My aunt and uncle on my mother's side whom I lived with were not all that kind to me for many years. I am sure you got that impression. I want to reassure you that there were unusual circumstances that I cannot explain. If you know what I mean. Then again, if your father did not explain about the reason he changed his name legally and about his family; then you may not know. If that is the case; then I cannot tell you anymore for reason that I cannot explain._

 _I am back at school. I am hating it. It is the first time since I started attending that I do not like it. It is probably because I just had the best summer in my 15 years that I can actually remember. My aunt and uncle have made amends with me. I have forgiven them. They are finally treating me like a member of the family._

 _However, things are getting more difficult over here. I have people coming for me at from all sides. There are few that I can trust. I do not want to burden or worry you. So, I will end that I am finally happy and learning what it finally means to be a part of a family._

 _Your great-nephew,_

 _Harry Potter_

Tony reread the letter before putting off to the side. He opened the second letter.

 _August 15, 1997_

 _Uncle Jarvis,_

 _I first must apologize. I have enjoyed receiving your letters over the last two years. I am so sorry for not writing before now. I hope that you understand. I was being monitored and watched by so many people. I did not want to risk a letter being taken and tracked to you. I hope that you understand._

 _War is hard. We won. I am yet again being herald as hero. I do not feel like a hero. I have had to kill so many. It ended just yesterday when I defeated and killed the leader. However, I was not quick enough to end it before I lost many good people. I watched my best friend Neville die. I watched the last of my father's friends die, one being my godfather._

 _I am being told that I must attend many trials for those that were on the losing side. They expect me to help captures those that escape. I am so tired of fighting. How can I leave these evil men to go unpunished? I was once told that I have a people saving complex. It might be true. It could also be that it was beaten and pounded into me, since I was eleven that it was my job to save them._

 _I just want to escape it all. So, many funerals and trials to attend. I just do see where my future lays. Once, everything is settled, I think I should take a trip across the ocean and visit. Would that be okay?_

 _I have not even told my two remaining friends George and Fred. They are twins. However, I am afraid. I fear what I am becoming. If your father told you the story of the Three Brothers; then all I can say is that it is true. The Potters were a descendant of the youngest brother. I am scared. I thought I got rid of all but the cloak, yesterday. However, the other two items were sitting by my bed when I awoke this morning._

 _I am so scared. I can already feel the changes. I have been called a freak so many times growing up that I truly believe it is becoming true. Everything is looking and sounding different. I am not sure what to do. I am thinking that I truly need to just disappear or get away from everything._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Your great-nephew,_

 _Harry Potter._

Tony picked up all the letters. He carried them to his office. He could almost relate to the last from his kidnapping and torture. It was the reason why he was hiding out in Stark Mansion in Malibu. He needed to decide what direction he was going to make.

He powered on his computer. He did a search for Harry Potter. There was not much on him. He was knighted in the beginning of 1998, being the youngest person to be knighted being only 17. The latest in wealth standing places him as the richest person in the world. It also stated that he dropped out of sight at the age 20.

Tony placed a call and had his jet prepared. He took a trip to Surrey, England. After restless night and 18-hour flight, Tony got in his rent a car and drove to Little Whining to find 4 Privet Drive, which was the last address on the envelop of the last letter. He drove through the cookie cutter neighborhood.

He walked up to the door and knocked. After the third knock, a boy of about 4 years-old answered the door. Suddenly, a young man walked down the hallway. "Charles, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not to answer the door? Now go see your mother." The man patted the boy on the head.

He turned and looked at Tony. "How can I help you?"

"I was looking for Harry Potter."

Tony watched the protection and glare form in the young man eyes. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Someone asked me to check up on him from time to time. I must admit that I failed to do that till recently when I discovered the letter he left for me. I can assure that I want nothing from or to hurt him." Tony assured the man who seemed to relax a little.

"Harry is not here. I have not seen or heard from him in 8 years. The last I knew was when he came to my wedding. He told me that he needed to get away from everyone. People would not leave him alone always wanting him to do something, endorse something, interview, or seduce him. I do not blame him for leaving. He only told me about going to look for relatives that may still be alive. I cannot give you any other information."

Tony frowned and started to leave. "Wait!" The man shouted. Tony turned around. "I know he took his family tree. I vaguely remember two names Jarvis and Banner. I am not sure if he was looking for them or anyone else that might have been on it. He was my mother's nephew and her last name was Evans. It could have been someone connected through her. I am just not too sure because he never said. I just remember those two names from my late teens."

Tony smiled. "That was very helpful. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you. If you see him; then tell him to come home or write a letter every once in a while." Tony promised that he would as he got into his car.

Once he got into his hotel, he did a search for Banner. There were a lot of them including all the media surrounding Bruce Banner and sightings of the Hulk. He noticed that there was a three gap where there were no sightings of the Hulk. He promised to continue looking as he called Pepper to inform her that he was returning. Once he returned to Stark Manor everything went crazy but never forgot about Harry Potter.

 _Two years later_

Tony was flying to Germany. Loki was sighted. Captain America was first on the scene. "Watch out for a black hair teen. He seems to be a friendly. He is currently battling Loki."

Tony comes flying in and there is large shockwave. Loki is rendered unconscious and the teen has disappeared. "Did anyone get video of the teen?"

"Yes." Both Iron Man and Black Widow stated.

"Good. Pulling footage now. Get back to Hellicarrier." Nick stated.

After an hour, everyone appeared around the command deck. Everyone watched the footage from Germany. "The teen looks to be using a similar magic as Loki." Nick stated.

Bruce Banner walked closer to the monitor. "He that looks like MOD. I have not seen him since 2006."

"You know this person." Natasha stated.

"I am not sure. The profile looks like him." Bruce shrugged his shoulder.

"The teen is not who we should be worried about it should be Loki and finding out where the cube is." Captain stated.

"Loki is just a bag full of crazy." Bruce stated. Tony came in talking about a portal and not collapsing like before. Soon, Tony and Bruce left to go to the lab. No one noticed when Tony placed something on the back of one of the monitors.

Everyone went about their task. The Captain went to the lab. He ended up arguing about Stark breaking into SHIELD systems. He stormed out and went looking about the hellicarrier and broke into a storage room that made him angry. In the crates were HYDRA uniforms and guns that seemed to be incomplete.

Everyone was beginning to argue. Black smoke began to fill the room. "I would suggest that everyone calm down, because you are all wrong." A voice said from the smoke which was nothing more than a large gathering of shadow.

Thor tensed. "Loki is nothing more than a pawn just like everyone else in this room including, you, Nick Fury. You all see what you want to see and fail to see the truth staring in front of you."

"It was not the Tesseract that brought Earth the attention. It was me. What Loki plans is pittance in the Grand Scheme? However, though I placed attention upon the Earth and those greedy HYDRA council members of SHIELDs could not leave well enough alone. You all just had to pull the cube out and start messing with it. Do you know how busy me and my people have been? Do you know how many people have passed on to the next life way to earlier? This is not Loki's fault. This is your fault director, yours and that bloody council.

I was perfectly content in the little out of the way villages of Africa and Asia. I knew that it would be at least another millennium or two before he would come for me. However, I felt the energy and power all the way in India. I hate being forced out into the open." The black shadow disappeared leaving in its place a teen in a full black cloak with green eyes raging in anger and power.

Natasha laughed. Thor shuddered. Captain and Tony looked interested. Bruce smiled. "I am disappointed in you Bruce. Multiple incidents in two years. I told you to contact me if you were planning on going out into the world. No, you grew complacent. Drink this now." Bruce looked sad. He caught the vial.

"I am sorry MOD. I truly thought I had him under control and when I realized I did not I was to ashamed to contact you." Bruce frowned.

"Who are you to criticize a genius like Banner?" Tony stated.

Nick turned on him. "He is Harrison James Potter. Born to Lily and James Potter on July 31, 1980. The richest man in the world and youngest to person to be knighted. Knighted at the age of 17 for special to service to the crown. He…"

Tony whispered the name. Harry's eyes sparkled with more anger. "Harrison James Potter died on August 14, 1997. It just took me 3 years to realize it."

"What do you plan on doing with my brother?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"I plan on freeing him from the one controlling him and freeing those that Loki has enslaved. What you plan on doing with him after that is your business? However, I am just here for the scepter." The teen moved closer to the scepter.

"I would not do that. I cannot allow you to leave with that. We need it to locate the cube." Nick stepped forward.

"You are nothing but a hopeless mortal that does not know when to stop. You are so blinded by yourself that you have lost sight of the truth staring you in the face. Loki is the God of Lies and Mischief, and you are the son of lies." Harry turned Bruce. "I hope you have all your data saved and backed up somewhere."

Bruce started saving the data at the same time Tony was sending it to his personal Starks servers. Harry placed his hand over the scepter. The scepter and him started to glow blue. Natasha moved to shoot the teen. "I would not do that, human." Thor stated.

Everyone could fill the energy filling the room. "I am the Master. You will lose." Harry yelled as the stone faded into his body just like Hallows did. All the electronics when went up in smoke. He replaced the stone with a lookalike. "I would suggest everyone suit up this ship is about to attacked in three minutes and engine three will go out. He turned to Bruce. I would suggest you find a safe place to hide. You will not be changing just yet. Have fun. The only thing you need to do is a cognitive recalibration on Loki and your people to free them." Harry was gone.

Everyone just stared. Bruce quickly left the room. The voice over the system spoke about an unidentified ship. Everyone suddenly began to move to but were too late. An explosion vibrated over the whole ship. Nick put everything into lockdown.

Harry appeared next to Phil Coulson. He glared down into Nick's eyes. "I will not allow you to manipulate them. They need to do this themselves. They need to discover their own reasons." In a flash a light, Phil was completely healed which Thor saw as he fell down the tube.

Everyone sat around the table minutes later. Hawkeye was in the infirmary recovering. "Who is that kid?" Natasha stated.

"He is the most powerful wizard on this planet. He has been fighting a war since he was 15 months old. He went completely off the grid when he was 23 not long after his cousin's wedding. We spent three years trying to get him to join SHIELD by every means." Nick stated.

"He is an immortal. His story has been foretold for several millenniums in Asgard and feared. We may be gods, but we are not true immortals. Only one person has the true power to kill us and that is the Master of Death wielder of the power of life and death and holder of great power. The only other person who is close to his power is Thanos the Mad Titan who courts death herself wanting to be her lover and master."

"How did a mortal wizard become an immortal?" Tony asked.

"I can only relate the tales I know whether they are true or not. I know not. It is told that once there were three brothers all mortal wizards. They tricked Death. Death was intrigued by them. He granted each one a wish. One was give the death stick. Another given a resurrection stone. The youngest one wanted a cloak of invisibility to hide from death."

Tony sat listening. He remembered something about a Tale of Three Brothers. He listened carefully. Death quickly claimed the owner of the death stick who would be past to many wizards all of them to be claimed death. The stone drove the owner to madness and death. The youngest after a long life handed the cloak off to his son and greeted death as an old friend. The cloak was passed down to the heir that family would later be know as the Potters.

It was foretold that there would be a child born with powers that could exceed the power of Merlin. This child would face hardships no mortal human could withstand and remain untouched. The child would love, forgive and stand up for those that could not. The child would be hunted, tortured, manipulated and every time he would face death it would not be with fear but with feelings of a long-lost friend or family member and would never use his cloak to hide from death only from those that sought his death or wish to control him. It is also foretold that the stone and death stick would find their way back to the cloak and the person that would embrace them and not attempt to control them would become the Master of Death. There was a great battle a boy just barely a man triumphed. He thought he broke the stick, so no one could wield its power and placed the stone at the bottom of a deep lake protected by the creatures of the lake. However, they keep returning to the boy till he accepted his fate and embraced them taking the items into his body just like he did with stone on scepter."

Tony listened carefully. He thought about the letter he had memorized. One speaking of fear of what he was becoming. Items missing and returning. Changes he was experiencing. How he could not tell anyone? He realized he did not going looking for lost family members he already knew where they were. Each had met Death at some point. He thought back to his kidnapping. He noticed that nothing happened to his reactor while all other electronics went up in smoke.

"Son of a bitch! He is going to use my tower." He was already racing out of the room calling for his suit. The others moved quickly behind him.

Tony was already battling the alien army as the others arrived. Bruce instantly became the Hulk. He had purpose for that anger not just everyone that seemed to chase him and want to experiment on him. Thor attempted to battle Loki; however, it was not till Hulk started swinging the god around like a bat that he went unconscious.

Suddenly, different lights were flying in all directions. Harry made his way on his broom killing the aliens as he went. He worked his way to the top of the tower. "You cannot stop it. We cannot get past the energy barrier."

Harry ignored the conversation going around him. He walked up to the portal. He moved through the barrier. He placed his on the Tesseract. He appeared as if he was being burned and electrocuted at the same. He refused to let go of the cube. He could feel it being taken into his body and burning his way through it. He just focused on the task.

He finally slid down to floor. Tony was quickly out of his suit and by his side. "I will be fine in a few days. My old friend is waiting to greet me; however, there is one more thing I need to do but to save your electronics all the power to the tower needs to be cut." Tony told someone to cut all power and for the tower to go dark. "I need you to help me stand up and move near the ledge. Without killing the mother ship, we have to kill rest of the aliens."

Tony and Thor help the young to stand. He could no longer stand on his own. He raised both hands. He sent a wave of power and magic in all directions. The aliens instantly fell dead and disappeared, and everything was repaired as if there was no attack. Harry collapsed. Tony was quick to catch him. "Jarvis restore the power." He carried the boy into a spare room and laid him on the bed.

"You are aware, sir that there is no heart beat and no sign that he is not breathing." Jarvis stated.

"He is fine. He insisted that he would be fine. He will not be moved." Tony flatly stated.

He moved away from the bed. He turned and looked at the boy again before walking out and closing the door. He walked back into the living room which was also instantly repaired. "Where is the Tesseract?" Nick Fury and Phil Coulson walked into the room.

Loki was also waking at the same time as Thor stated. "It is gone."

"What do you mean it is gone?" Nick practically yelled.

"The boy absorbed it or something." Thor flatly stated.

"That is not possible." Bruce stated as he back to his normal self. "It had to be heat to at least 120 Kelvin if not higher. For it to be absorbed would be like burning and electrocuting yourself with lightning amplified to like 300 percent."

"I can attest that he did absorb it. Thor and I watched him do it. We held him up as he sent energy and magic out in all direction killing the aliens and repairing the damage instantly as if nothing happened. Even the bodies of the aliens were gone." Tony stated.

"I am sorry to see him go. He was such a good friend and cousin." Bruce stated.

"Oh, he is not dead though he said his old friend is waiting to greet him. Remember, he is an immortal. He is the Master of Death." Thor stated.

Nick was about to say something when Jarvis spoke. "I detect a very weak and faint heartbeat. I cannot detect any sign of breathing. You should see it there is an energy bubble surrounding him."

"He did it again, Gred." A red head suddenly appeared.

"It would seem so, Forge. What are we to do with a partner that insist on trying to die?" The other red head spokes.

"I am not sure, but I know his mother is probably chewing him out while his dad and godfather are patting him on the back."

"Hello, who are you?" Tony turned to the red heads.

"Sorry, we forget our manners. We are Fred and George Weasley. MOD is like a brother to us."

They turned and walked into the room that Harry where was laying. "It seems that he truly did again. Do you have the supplies?"

"Of course." They began to set things around the room and tap them with their wand to activate them.

"I think we may have to make new ones after this. The release will shatter them. He has absorbed more power unto him. I will inform his family. I am sure both his cousin and aunt will be pissed." Fred stated as cast a patronus to send the message.

"What did you do?" Tony stated.

"We set a containment ward around the room. It should protect the tower and electronics from harm we he is fully awakes. When he does it will create a huge power surge as the power readjusts to his body." George stated.

"When will he awake." Tony asked looking back into the room.

"It could be a day, week or months. It just depends on his magic and what happened to cause this to happen, again." George frowned.

It took a month before the boy awoke. He quickly disappeared. He watched and protected everyone. He watched as everyone passed on to the next adventure. It took many years but with the help of Asgard, Harry, the Master of Death, ended Thanos and absorbed all the Infinity Stones. He saved Asgard from Ragnarok. He silently watched as life moved on as it should on revealing himself when it was dire. After many millenniums, he was granted a true death.


End file.
